Bully Trouble
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Private runs into bully trouble and guess who has to get him out of it? READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeyyy there guys! **_

_**I got another one-shot for ya!**_

_**Proofread by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt**_

_**THANK YOU NATTY!**_

_**Now READ ON! ~**_

* * *

**~Bully Trouble~**

I held my Lunacorn as tight as I could, trying to block out the teases and laughs some of the chicks from our new group threw at me... But soon, things got too far...

"Hey. What's this?" The first chick grinned, grabbing my lunacorn from my flippers.

"HEY! That's mine!" I tried to grab it back but ended up being kicked into the flippers of the other chicks.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled as three other chicks held me back by my flippers.

"What IS this?" he began to eye it. "Does it break?"

"NO PLEASE!" I cried

"Oh! So it DOES? hmhm~" he chuckled before smashing my Lunacorn toy into the ground.

"NOO! NO! NO!" I sobbed as it broke on the icy ground.

"Why do you even play with this rubbish?" the first chick.

"Theyre not rubbish!" I tried to defend but had a flipper smack my face in return.

"Oh yeah? You should watch that beak of yours, tiny... I dont even know if that beak can be of any use to you." he laughed along with his little comrades.

"Hahahah!" the mean penguins then shoved me onto the icy floor.

Tears trickled out of the sides of my eyes as I hit the icy floor with a thud on my soft belly.

My flippers were then held tightly together behind me.

"AH! Lemme go!" I whimpered.

"Let's see what your little, tiny beak can do~" one grabbed my head and pushed my beak against the snow, trying to dig into it.

"MH!" I tried to protest but got a foot push my beak deeper into the snow. I struggled to free myself but couldnt.

My beak was already more than half-way in. I couldnt open my beak. I could hardly breathe.

"HAHAHAHAH!" the bullies laughed at me and started kicking my sides.

"MH! MNNH! MMMH!" I cried out in pain, sobbing. Please... Please stop! I begged in my head.

"Stupid little chick! Youre so weak!" They teased, spitting on my feathers.

I kept crying. That hurt... A lot...

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!" I heard a familar voice shout.

"Ah! Let's get outta here!" one of the bullies ordered and all five chicks ran away.

As soon as they left I began trying to pull my beak out, crying. "Mnh! Mhmh!" I kept pulling. But it was no use... I was too... **_weak_**...

Suddenly, I felt myself be gently pulled out of the snow by a pair of bigger flippers and covered my beak with my flippers, crying.

"It's okay Private..." the older penguin held me close.

"S-Skippah..." I whimpered, hugging him and crying into his feathers.

"Shh.. It's alright... Theyre gone.. Everything's fine now... I'm here..." Skipper whispered, stroking my fluffy grey feathers.

"Ow!" I yelped as his flipper ran over a scratch on my side. One of them mustve used their claws on me...

Skipper tsked and covered it with his flipper.

"I wont ever let them do that to you again, Private." he vowed, pulling me closer before picking me up.

He planted a kiss on my forehead then let me snuggle into his chest feathers as he entered our little cave yet again.

I guess Skipper will have to write another excuse letter for me not attending class… again…

* * *

**_Short one-shot... but I can make sequels and stuff if you give me ideas! :3_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_REVEIW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**__****_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

******_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

******_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not gonna waste your time!**_

**READ ON!**

* * *

**Bully Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

I hummed happily to he tune of the Lunacorn theme song, happily patting the snow down into a small cone, smiling as I made the details on it.

"How's your Snow Lunacorn coming up?" Skipper asked from behind me.

"I'm just doing the details on its head, Skippah! I'm nearly done I am!" I clapped my flippers.

"Thats great, Private!" Skipper pat my head, making me giggle.

"Now, Im going to leave to get you and I some dinner, alright?" He explained.

"What? Y-youre gonna leave me here?" I whimpered.

"Hey, its alright. This bullies wont go anywhere near this cave. They'll think I'm still home and wont dare to come near you…" Skipper kneeled down and allowed me to come close to wrap my tiny flippers around him.

"… P-please don't be gone too long…" I sniffed.

"I wont." Skipper smiled then ruffled the feathers on my head. "You'll be safe here."

"Okay…" I nodded then looked up at him.

"I'll be back before sundown." Skipper said before sliding out of the cave.

I glanced at the very visible horizon and saw that the sun was less than an hour away from crossing it.

I sighed. "Alright." I then turned to my unfinished Lunacorn and carried he small cone unto the pony's head and secured it in place with some snow then grabbed a flipper-full of snow and started forming the eyes.

"Hello, tiny." The familiar voice made me drop the snow and jump to my feet.

It was those bullies again!

"Gah! Wh-what are you doing here?" I gulped, backing up a bit.

"Hey, hey relax, little chick." The 1st chick smirked.

"You're not that older than me, you know!" I snapped.

"Ohoho, the little one has a little courage in there, hm?" He chuckled, glancing at his three other comrades then nodding to them.

I backed up some more as two of them approached me, whimpering in fear.

I yelped and struggled as they gripped my flippers, holding me back. "L-Let go of me! Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to pull my flippers free.

Their leader snickered. "I don't think so…"

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me!?" I demanded, my voice cracking.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself? Hah. Call me Kuoni." He smirked. "And as for why we're doing this to you… its… fun. And you're so easy to pick on! Right guys?" He said.

"Yeah!" His gang laughed. One of them kick me in the bum, making me yelp.

"Hey Kuoni! Take a look at this stupid thing!" The third chick grinned, pointing at my snow lunacorn.

"No! Don't touch that! I've been working on that for weeks!" I begged.

"This little thing? It looks so dumb and girly!" Kuoni laughed, waddling over to it.

"Whoops!" The third snickered, kicking it. Its horn then fell off and broke.

"No! Leave it alone!" I cried.

Kuoni laughed and slammed his foot down on its back, making the whole thing crumble into clumps of snow.

"MY LUNACORN!" I wailed, trying to run to it. But I was still being held back.

The two of them continued stomping on the pieces until there was nothing left of my sculpture, laughing.

"Only someone as girly and stupid as you

I shook my tears away and found the strength to speak up. "Mh… wh-when S-Skippah finds out-!"

"Woahwoahwoah HEY there. You should know something here, short stuff." Kuoni grinned, staring at me with his bright amber eyes. "I get what I want. And nothing and no one will stop me from doing so."

His comrades nodded in agreement.

I whimpered and gulped.

"Well… let me give you a little… visual aid… If I always get what I want… I would be able to do THIS, right?" The mean leader laughed, punching me in the stomach.

"AGH!" I coughed, head hanging down.

"And… THIS!" Kuoni punched me across the face.

I cried out in pain, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let me try!" The 3rd chick grinned then landed a kick on my leg, making me fall on the floor.

"AH! P-please stop!" I begged on the floor before being pulled up by my flippers again.

Kuoni just scoffed. "How weak." He spat at me. "Let's teach this weakling a lesson, boys.

I got pushed against a wall and the two chicks holding me started pummeling me into it.

I felt punches, and kicks all over my body, screaming out with each one.

They threw punches to my face, bruising my cheeks and they made me throw up a couple of times and only laughed and threw me to the ground, holding me in place and spanking my bum, saying: "Bad boy! Haha! Look at the bad boy getting his behind smacked!"

I cried and cried, wanting it to be over. Then my prayers were answered when I heard a voice- "Private! I'm home!"

Kuoni and his gang shoved me into the wall.

"I'll be back for you." He told me before running out the way they came.

I cowered in fear where I was and sniffed, trying to hold the tears back.

"Private I-" Skipper stopped and gasped. He must've seen my crushed Snow Lunacorn.

"Private, where are you? What hap-" his eyes went wide when he saw me by the wall, hastily sliding over to me.

I let the tears out and raised my flippers wanting him to carry and hug me comfortingly.

He picked me up and let me wrap my flippers around his neck and bury my face in his feathers.

I cried into his coat, feeling the warmth and protection he brought with the hug he gave.

"What happened!? I-I-I…" he narrowed his eyes. "Th-those bullies got here?" He guessed.

"Oh S-Skippah! It was h-h-horrible!" I cried, looking up at him with teary eyes. "P-please don't leave me alone again!" I said, voice shaking.

"I wont… not after this." Skipper hugged me tight. "I wont ever leave you… I promise…"

* * *

_**Hello there, my beloved readers!**_

_**So how did that go?**_

_**I got the idea when I was bored out of my mind during a ceremony.**_

_**ahhe...**_

_**ANYWHO**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**And uh... expect more from me in a few days... or weeks...**_

_**The upcoming movie and the fact that my exams are all done has gotten me pumped with ideas!**_

_**teehe~**_

**_now..._**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**__****_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

******_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

******_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
